One Night
by alexcullen1
Summary: It was just an innocent night at the office, that turned into something much much more......Tiva smut! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT! **THIS ACTUALLY CAME BEFORE ONE JUMP**


**This is the second oneshot, in a series of 3. They are connected, but you can read them on their own, and it will still make sense. The first one is called One Jump. **

**I don't own NCIS, I wish i did! **

**TIVA SMUT! Hope you like it!**

"Ugh." Ziva groaned as she stretched.

"What?" Tony asked as he looked up from his computer and caught a glimpse of Ziva's stomach as her shirt rode up.

They were both finishing reports for Gibbs.

"It's almost midnight." Tony said "Maybe you should go."

"What? You don't think I can handle being up late?" Ziva asked accusingly, her eyes flashing.

"No, I just thought we should both leave. We've been here since 0700." Tony said, closing out of a program on his computer.

"_You_ have been here since 0700; _I _have been here since 0500." Ziva said, chuckling.

"All the more reason to leave." Tony said, getting his jacket.

He waited while Ziva shut down her computer, grabbed her jacket and Sig. They walked in silence to their cars.

"See you tomorrow, Tony." Ziva said as he got into her car.

He waved and walked over to his car. He unlocked it and got in.

Ziva turned her key and all she heard was 'Click'. She tried again, nothing but 'Click'.

"Damn you American car!" Ziva cursed under her breath. She got out of her car and called "Tony!"

He stopped and reversed his car. He rolled down the window and said "Yeeees?"

"My car will not start; can you give me a ride?" Ziva asked.

"Sure, get in." he said unlocking the passenger door of his shiny red Corvette.

She sat in the passenger seat and once again he felt the sparks of electricity that he had been feeling all night.

"Shit." Ziva whispered.

"What?' Tony asked, startled. Could his ninja read minds now?

"I left my keys in my desk." She sighed.

"You can crash with me for the night." Tony said, "I'll sleep on the couch."

Ziva didn't like the idea of him sleeping on the couch for she too had been feeling the electricity that had been building all evening. But she nodded and went back to sitting in silence.

Once they got to Tony's apartment, there was no denying the need that was creeping higher and higher in Ziva. When he opened the door and said "After you." She just barely contained the reflex to jump on him right there in the hallway.

He was feeling the same way she was. In the car he couldn't help but think if what her full lips would feel like against his own. He was dying to have her. Tony pushed her against the wall in one quick movement. Even with all of her Mossad training, Ziva didn't see it coming.

"Ziva." Tony said before covering her lips with his own.

"Tony!" She gasped before entangling her fingers in his dirty blonde hair.

They kissed each other like they couldn't get enough. Ziva could feel him hard on her stomach, she wanted him inside her. Still kissing madly, they made there way through Tony's cluttered apartment to his bedroom, where he pushed Ziva down on the bed. He ran his hands all over her body, learning all of her curves by heart.

Ziva started unbuttoning Tony's shirt and undid his belt buckle with a practiced flick of her wrist. Tony slipped off her shirt and stood up to slide his pants off.

"Commando." Ziva said appraising the view. "I like."

Tony just chuckled and helped her off with her pants.

"Now…where were we?" Tony asked, his green eyes glittering.

Ziva guided his hand down to her hot, wet core. "You were right here." She said with a smoldering look, trembling with longing.

He plunged his hand, and talented fingers inside, as she moaned in pleasure. He stroked and pushed exactly where she needed him too.

"Tony!" Ziva said, he had her on the edge.

He pushed against her one more time, and she came screaming, her body shuddering.

As her trembling subsided, she decided to return the favor. Ziva reached down and grabbed his shaft. When she did she heard him gasp. She tightened her grip and rubbed her nails along the bottom.

"Ziva…" Tony said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, my little hairy butt?" Ziva asked innocently as she continued to stroke him.

Tony exhaled sharply, as the sensations flew through him. He wasn't going to last much longer. He pushed into her with force.

"Tony!" Ziva gasped, as her eyes got went wide and he filled her as no other man had before. She dug her nails into his strong shoulders.

He pumped up and down, faster and faster, as she moaned and screamed in pleasure.

She came with a scream as her orgasm ripped through her. Tony surrendered to the sensation and came inside her with a groan.

He collapsed and pulled Ziva to his side. "God, Z, I love you." He said, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

"I love you too." Ziva said, staring into his emerald green eyes.

Wrapped in each others arms, they fell into a deep, content sleep.

**Hope you liked it!!!! Review please!!!!!**


End file.
